Summer Nights
by not-so-average-07
Summary: An OTH/Covenant/Vampire Diaries crossover. Completely AU. Better summary inside. Rated M for the use of a certain four letter word here and there.
1. Prologue

**So this idea just randomly popped into my head. It is a Covenant/One Tree Hill/Vampire Diaries crossover. However there are no warlock powers and no vampires. Uh, pretty much everything will be explained in the prologue but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I am writing this mainly for fun so if you don't like it that's cool but you don't need to review about how awful it is and so on. I am warning you now…I'm taking a lot of things you know and I am totally fucking it all up. This could either be really good or complete crap…I'm actually not to sure.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT, ONE TREE HILL OR VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Do you ever stop to think if your life is planned out for you? That things like fate and destiny play a role? Or do you think that one action leads to another? I know, I am asking the difficult questions. I believe that you create your own path and that you decide where you end up. I also believe that one moment can change everything and okay if not one moment then one summer. I'm here to tell you about a summer that changed everything for ten teenagers. Five boys and five girls all different with one thing in common, they are best friends and they would do anything for each other. Before I tell you the story maybe I should catch you up. All ten of us come from wealthy families and our parents showed their love through credit cards with no limits. If our parents did one thing right, it was the summer camp they sent us too starting the summer before third grade. We met and boom, it was like instant friends. I honestly can't remember what life was like before then, if anyone asks, we've been friends forever. When we turned 16 we all got our parents to agree on a beach house deal. It really wasn't that hard, all we had to tell them was that we'd still be gone the entire summer. So now instead of camp we live on the beach. Now I will fill you in on the terrific ten. From the great state of Texas we have Pogue Parry and Haley James. Pogue lives in Dallas with his mom while Haley lives in San Antonio with both of her parents. California brings us Brooke Davis who has been begging her parents to divorce for years. Virginia graced us with Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert who have lived in the same hometown their entire lives. Damon lives with his Uncle and brother while Elena and her brother are on their own most of the time. Caleb Danvers, the protective leader of the group is from Florida. His mother has been married five times and each time to a bigger bank account. Sin City spawned Reid Garwin whose father owns like four or five casinos and whose mother is a Stepford wife. Kate Tunney is an Upper East Side princess with a big heart. She is a daddy's girl through and through with a VIP to all the hottest music artists thanks to her dad's record label. Well, 8 down and 2 to go. Finally from Massachusetts you have me and my twin brother. Taylor and Tyler Sims. Our parents are old money in our hometown and they love to flaunt it. That is the main reason Ty and I hate being home. Anyway, this story is about the summer we fought, laughed, cried, fell in love and were almost torn apart.


	2. Arrivals

I looked through the passenger side window of my brother's Hummer and couldn't help the grin that sprang onto my face. Tyler looked over and smiled. He knew I was excited, he was too. The last time all then of us had been together was Christmas in Vegas. When he drove past the Welcome to Tree Hill sign I started bouncing up and down in my seat. 15 minutes later Ty pulled into the driveway of the beach house.

"About time!"

I took off my seat belt and jumped out of the car. Tyler laughed and quickly followed. He popped open the trunk and we started pulling suitcases out of the back.

"The usual setup?"

"Yup. Me and Hales in the red bedroom, Elena and Kate in pink, Cal and Brooke in yellow, Damon and Pogue in blue then you and Reid in black."

"Sounds good, just a quick question though, why do you, Hales, Kate and El get the rooms with the big beds?"

"Ask two girls to share a bed and it's chill, ask two guys? I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Tyler, share a bed with Reid."

Tyler froze, looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet for a minute before finally looking back up to catch my eye again.

"Point taken."

"Thought so."

I smiled and grabbed my bags, walking to the front door I dug my key out of my pocket and the door swung open soundlessly. I stayed downstairs while Tyler went up. Walking into the red bedroom I opened the windows and looked around smiling at the memories that came with being here. I unpacked quickly then walked around the house looking at all of the pictures. From outside I heard the sound of a car horn and ran through the front door.

"BROOKE!"

"TAYLOR!"

I ran straight into Brooke's arms screaming and laughing at the same time. When we broke apart I looked towards the road and saw Reid pulling luggage out of the taxi's trunk. When I saw the growing pile at his feet I looked at Brooke with eyebrows raised.

"How much this summer?"

"Only one more bag than last year thank you."

"Brooke! That's eight pieces of luggage!"

"I couldn't leave my shoes behind."

"God I have missed you Davis."

"I've missed you too, where's the look alike?"

"Unpacking. Go attack."

Brooke smiled and ran inside. She could navigate this house blindfolded. Running upstairs she went to the least and walked into the second door on the right. Without saying a word she ran and jumped onto Tyler's back.

"God Davis, you're going to kill me."

"Calling me fat Sims?"

"Never. Now give me a proper hug."

Brooke got off of his back and Tyler turned around pulling her into a tight hug. Outside was a slightly different story. I looked at Reid with my arms crossed in front of my chest. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Slore."

"Manwhore. Can I hug you without catching something?"

"Give me a hug you pain in the ass."

I smiled and jumped into Reid's waiting arms. We always called each other some sort of name when we first met up again.

"Always touching my sister Garwin."

Reid let me go and gave Tyler a 'man hug'. While the boys carried Reid and Brooke's bags into the house I grabbed Brooke and took her into the living room.

"Excited to see Cal?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"You know, I think I am just excited in general. I live for the summer."

"I know what you mean. I can never concentrate during finals."

"I never really try too. I can't wait for the big reveal though."

"Same here."

The summer before our senior year the whole group made a pact. On the first night of the next summer we would reveal our college plans to each other. Even Tyler and I kept the secret of where we were going from each other. I heard Brooke squeal and she grabbed my arm when she saw a taxi pull up in front of the house. When Kate stepped out of the back seat Brooke and I ran outside and well maybe we were a little excited, we tackled her to the ground.

"I've missed you guys too."

All three of us stood up but still held onto each other. We grabbed Kate's things and took them inside. Brooke and I laughed when Kate was almost taken down again by Reid and Tyler.

"So what? Kate gets all the love? That hurts guys."

Brooke whipped around so fast that I was surprised she didn't injure herself. In two seconds flat she was across the room and in Caleb's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. A few minutes later Caleb stepped fully into the house and greeted each of us individually. Caleb and Brooke started dating in the beginning of last summer. Somehow they managed to make the 3,000 miles distance work. It took huge cell phone bills and multiple plane tickets but it worked. An hour after Caleb's arrival we were all in the living room when Brooke's cell phone went off.

"It's from Damon."

"Are they almost here?"

"Doesn't say…Oh My God!"

"What?"

"Listen to this…_Don't mention Stefan. Elena wanted to wait and tell you all in person but I wanted to warn you, they broke up two weeks ago. He cheated on her with some Katherine chick._"

"What a dick!" Me.

"Never liked him." Reid.

"Let's beat him up." Tyler.

"Forward that to Pogue." Caleb.

"What a dick!" Me again.

We had all met Stefan over the years but he was never really part of the main group. We were always nice because he is Damon's brother and he is, was, Elena's boyfriend. This was not good, Damon's relationship with his brother is…horrific at best. They just don't get along. When a car was heard pulling into the driveway a few minutes later Caleb looked through the window.

"Damon and Elena."

The six of us all rose from our seats and went outside. While the girls and I immediately went to Elena the guys went to Damon.

"Good to see you man."

"You too guys."

"You kick his ass?"

"He's feeling some pain."

"That's our Damon."

The guys took all of the bags inside leaving the girls and I in Elena and Kate's room to help her unpack.

"He told you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's…god I don't know."

"Well, you are here now. You have nine people who love you."

"And a whole summer."

"I've really missed you guys."

I looked at Kate and Brooke before the three of us jumped on Elena's bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well I feel left out."

"HALEY JAMES!"

Haley laughed and joined the group hug on the bed. After setting Haley' thing in the room she would be sharing with me, Pogue went upstairs and walked into the room he would be sharing with Damon. The other guys were already in their talking and attempting to help Damon unpack.

"Sup fellas?"

"Hey man."

"And the group is complete."

"Well dude, hurry up and unpack."

"Why?"

"I haven't heard the ear shattering screams yet so I know you haven't seen the girls."

"Yeah man, you want them hunting for you?"

"You know what? I can unpack tonight."

"Smart man."

A few hours later all ten of us were sitting around the pool talking and catching up. Kate cleared her throat and waited until she had ever ones attention.

"Okay, time for the big reveal. I have an idea on how we can do this too."

"How?"

"The girls write down their names and where they are going to school and the guys do the same. Then we fold the papers in half putting the girls in one cup and the guys in another. Then the guys pick slips from the girls cup and us girls pick from the guys cup then read off what we have."

"Sounds like a plan Tunney."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone stood up to grab pens and paper. A few minutes later everyone had written down their information and the slips were distributed. Kate started the process.

"Well we all know we'll be on the East Coast so that is awesome but let's see where we are all ending up. I have Caleb and he is going to Harvard to major in Law. You next Hales."

"Okay, Pogue is going to Duke to major in Engineering. Elena?"

"Reid's hitting up Columbia to major in Architecture. Tay?"

"Damon will be joining Pogue at Duke and his major is also Law. Brookie?"

"Well Baby Boy will be attending Yale University to major in Journalism."

We all took a few minutes to say congrats to the guys and talk about how they made the choices they did. I gave Tyler a hug and told him I was proud of him. He's wanted Yale for a long time. Eventually we all calmed down and it was time for the guys to read off our slips. Caleb went first.

"I have Kate and she's going to the University of Florida for Photography. Ty?"

"Uh, Hales is going to Harvard for Drama. Po?"

"Brooke is going to be partying at Parsons for Fashion. Damon?"

"Taylor will be hanging down south with me and Pogue when she attends UNC for Sports Management. Reid?"

"Elena will be with Kate at the University of Florida for Teaching."

Everyone was happy with the choices that were revealed. We either had a friend at the school with us or really close by. As the sun set we sat back and relaxed, enjoying the comfortable silence. Maybe I was stupid to think the entire summer would be spent like that.


	3. Bretrayal

The next morning while the guys hung out and played X-Box the girls and I loaded up in Damon's truck and went to the grocery store. Kate and Haley took control of breakfast foods and drinks, Elena took lunch and snacks while Brooke and I took over dinner and desserts.

"So, you okay with going to a different school than Caleb?"

"Yeah, I mean it's great we're on the same coast now but I don't know, I think things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Caleb, I know I do it's just that…well you know me Tay. I used to be so dependent on having a guy in my life. I think that this past year, with him living so far away, well it made me grow up. For the first time in my life I feel that being independent could be a good thing. Taking care of myself and putting me first, maybe it's not that bad."

"You're growing up Brooke."

"It's scary."

"And it sucks. But for the record, I am proud of you B. Davis."

"Thanks Taylor. Well what about you? North Carolina won't know what hit it when you, Pogue and Damon move here."

"I'm excited for school and I am really excited the boys will be around."

"But?"

"But this is the first time in almost 18years that Tyler and I won't be together. It's just weird. I have always known that no matter what happened or what stupid thing I did Ty would be there. Now we're going to be states away. It's an adjustment."

"I didn't even think about that. The twins not together, that's weird. "

"It's been on my mind since last night. I mean he's my brother, I guess I just figured we'd always be close."

"It'll be okay. You forgot that you have Damon and Pogue to keep track of."

"Gee, thanks."

Brooke laughed then went back to consulting her list. I followed along behind her and eventually all of us girls were finished with what we needed. We paid, packed up the jeep and headed back to the house. When we got back the guys hadn't moved from their spots in the living room, that's not a big shock. After putting the groceries away the girls and I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Club Kryptonite later?"

"Hell yeah, what time are we leaving?"

"Six?"

"Then you and the girls should probably start getting ready like now."

"You are a jerk Reid, but it's true. Let's go girlies."

I laughed when Reid stuck his tongue out at Elena then Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me from my spot on the couch. As usual everyone grabbed a bunch of clothes then convened in my and Haley's room. Getting ready was always interesting because no matter what, a bitch fit always broke out. Brooke is our fashion queen, she knows what looks good. Haley and I are the tomboys. Give us basketball shorts and we're happy as can be.

"Haley I swear to god, if you don't put that ugly ass poncho thing down, I will smack you."

"Brooke I like this poncho."

"You are not wearing that tonight. You are hot Hales, show it!"

Haley looked over to me for help but Kate and Elena already had me in their clutches. I learned long ago to just give in. Haley though, she's still a fighter, probably always will be. I tuned out her and Brooke's argument to focus on Elena and Kate.

"Tay?"

"Kate?"

"I was wondering if Tyler was still seeing that one girl…Morgan?"

"God no. He finally realized that she was a total heinous bitch who wanted nothing more than his bank account and to climb the socail ladder. Why? Are you interested?"

Elena and I watched the blush rise up onto Kate's face. I spun around in my seat and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Kate…do you like my brother?"

My question caught the attention of Brooke and Haley. They both stopped their arguing and walked over to stand next to Kate. Kate meanwhile was looking down at her feet not saying anything. Elena took Kate's arm and gave her a little shake.

"Kate?"

Finally Kate looked up but refused to make any sort of eye contact with anybody. I took her chin and forced her gaze up.

"Yes okay, yes I like your brother."

"That's awesome!"

"Wait, you aren't mad?"

"No! Okay new operation, make Kate look totally hot and kick ass."

"What will you do?"

"Well, I'm ready to go so I can interrogate Tyler, craftily of course."

I left Kate with the others and walked upstairs to find Tyler. He and the rest of the guys were in his and Reid's room watching TV.

"Nice outfit Sims."

"Thanks Po."

"Hell no, Taylor that is not an outfit."

I looked down at my heels, black skirt and black and white corset top. Looking back up at Tyler I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"About new clothes?"

"In the hall jackass. Now."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind us. Then I took him down the hall and into Damon and Pogue's room. The boys could be just as nosy, if not worse, than the girls.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Remember that night you got totally trashed and when I was driving you home you told me a few things that you kinda threatened me to forget?"

"Yes?"

Uh oh, his voice has taken on the scary tone. I hate that tone. Time to hurry up.

"Well act on it."

"What?"

"Trust me, act on it. You won't be disappointed."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. We'll all be ready soon so get the boys downstairs."

I left Tyler standing there and went back downstairs to the girls. Kate looked amazing in one of Brooke's designs. It was a halter style red dress that made Kate look gorgeous.

"Ready for a great night?"

A few hours later I left the dance floor and walked to the section of couches that overlooked the dance floor. Taking a seat between Elena and Damon I grabbed my drink off of the table and leaned back, relaxing for just a few minutes sounded perfect.

"Tay, do you see what I see?"

I followed Elena's line of vision and almost choked on my drink. Tyler and Kate were in the middle of a serious makeout session in the middle of the dance floor. I looked back at Elena and gave her a high five.

"You two had something to do with this then?"

"Maybe a little push or a shove but they had a good base to start with."

Elena stood and went back to the dance floor leaving Damon and I sitting on the couch. I drank a little more then set my glass down on the table before leaning back into the cushions.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Pogue and I were talking about getting an apartment in the fall for school. We were wondering if you wanted to live with us. The schools are only like ten miles apart if that."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"Cool, I'll tell Pogue we can start looking then."

"Wow, the three of us living together. That's either really good or really bad."

"Probably both if it's us."

"This is true."

Damon and I stayed sitting on the couch talking about the past years at camp. We were reliving the night all of us "borrowed" a couple of canoes and went out on the lake. We stayed out all night and when we got back we were caught but a couple of counselors. We were warned not to do it again but that had never stopped us before. We were still reliving older days when Brooke came storming up to the table and grabbed her purse, Caleb and Haley following close behind her. The others followed off of the dance floor.

"Brooke wait."

"Get away from me."

"What's going on?"

"Ask those two."

"Brooke let me explain."

"You are a backstabbing two faced bitch Haley and you know it."

"Whoa, explain to the rest of us please."

"Ask Haley and Caleb, they were the ones making out in the corner of the club!"

Okay then, there goes that awesome summer.


	4. Chemistry of a Car Crash

Two incredibly tense, bitter and emotional days later the house was damn near in ruins. Brooke had packed her stuff and gotten a hotel room while none of the girls wanted to talk to Haley. They guys were trying to make peace but were getting annoyed themselves. Me? I was sad. We've been friend for our entire lives and now it's all falling apart. So I did what I do best, I manipulated. After a few well placed lines and lies I managed to get everyone locked in the same room.

"What the fuck Taylor?"

"Brooke I love you, but sit down and shut up."

"Excuse me?"

I gently pushed her into a chair then walked back to lean against the doors. I took a breath then looked around the room before settling my gaze on Brooke.

"Brooke just talk, vent."

"You want me to talk? Fine. I hate Haley and Caleb but I want to know why."

"It just happened Brooke. I went to California whit my parents and met up with Caleb. We never meant for anything to happen."

"Then why did it?"

"Because I fell in love with him, I wanted to bury it and I never wanted to hurt you. But then at the store I heard you talking to Taylor about how you felt more grown up and that you were more independent and stuff…I don't know."

"Don't you dare take my words and spin them around to fit your needs. Don't you dare."

"Brooke I am so sorry."

"Shut up Caleb. I never want to see either of you again."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone shut up and looked over at me. I walked to the center of the room and shoved Brooke back into her seat that she had risen out of.

"What Haley and Caleb did is shitty okay I agree with that. But look at us! The ten of us have been friends since we were like 7. Now we're all split up hating whoever dares to go against what the one group thinks is right. We're family okay? We are all each other has. Can you really turn your back on anyone in this room? Are you really so willing to throw everything from the past years away? God what the hell is the point? I need air or something."

I unlocked the door and left the room, grabbing my purse I left the house and just started walking down the streets not really knowing where I was going. Tree Hill is a small town so fear of getting lost isn't really high up there. Part of me just wanted to pack my things and go home. The other part of me, the part that was so loyal to the group, that part wanted to stay and keep trying to make things better. Maybe I shouldn't have even left the house. It probably resembles a crime scene right about now.

**Third POV**

No one had moved from their seats since Taylor had walked out of the house. Brooke sat in the chair staring at the wall. As pissed off as she felt towards Haley and Caleb she couldn't imagine her life without the entire group in it. Glancing at the clock she saw that Taylor had been gone for an hour.

"Guys, can I talk to Caleb and Haley alone please?"

Damon, Kate, Pogue, Reid, Elena and Tyler all rose from their seats and left the room. Pogue made sure that the door was shut behind them. When he turned around he saw that Tyler was sitting on the counter top with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Taylor either you get your ass home or you call me. Let me know where you are, please. Love you."

He ended the call and threw his phone onto the counter in frustration. He glanced back at the doors that led to the living room. No screaming or shouts of pain had been heard yet so hopefully that was a good sign. 45 minutes later the double doors opened and all three walked out. Brooke smiled at everyone in the kitchen.

"So I am going to go get my stuff and then I'll move into the red room with Tay. Caleb and Haley can have the yellow room. Tay's not back yet?"

"No, she hasn't called either. Remind me to kick her ass."

There was a knock on the front door and Reid left the kitchen to answer it. Kate was standing between Tyler's legs leaning her back against his chest.

"Babe, we both know she is the one who would kick ass."

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed but Reid's voice could clearly be heard from the entry way.

"TYLER!"

Tyler looked up then jumped from the counter and hurried into the main room. Reid was standing near the front door with two police officers standing behind him.

"Tyler Sims?"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister Taylor was hit by a car over an hour ago. She's at Tree Hill Memorial, she just got out of surgery. We can take you there."

Tyler pointed to the group standing behind him.

"They have to come with me."

"That's fine. Follow us."

Tyler got into the back of the police car with Kate at his side while the others climbed into other vehicles to follow. When they got to the hospital a Doctor was waiting to meet with Tyler.

"You're the brother?"

"Yes."

"Taylor had some internal bleeding and luckily we were able to go in and fix it. The tendons in her left knee were torn and that also required surgery. She's pretty banged up but she is extremely lucky. She'll have scars on her stomach and on her knee where we had to go in and fix things. She has swelling on her face and multiple scratches and bruises. Her head is bandaged up as well."

"Can I see her?"

"She's not awake."

"So what? She's in a coma or something?"

"It's not unusual for it to happen after an accident like this. She could wake up in a day or a week, it really depends on her. We moved her into a private room and you can go in but for right now just one at a time. You can go in a group tomorrow during visiting hours. I hate to ask but there are papers that need to be filled out."

"Elena and Caleb, they can do that stuff."

Tyler looked back at the two.

"Will you?"

"Of course man. Elena and I will go to the nurses' station and fill it out."

The Doctor took Caleb and Elena down the hall to fill out paperwork. Growing up in a tight group like that, they knew everything about each other. Taylor's had to fill out paper's for Reid when he broke his hand in a bar fight one year. Kate stepped forward and took Tyler's hand.

"Ty?"

"I, uh I…her room. I should go in there."

"Yeah, she needs you. Go on, we'll be here."

Tyler kissed Kate's forehead and walked through the swinging door. He found her room easy enough but froze in the door. Taylor was lying on the hospital bed all bruised with wires sticking out of her, her leg was elevated an a white bandage stuck out on her head. He turned and walked back into the waiting room with tears silently coming down his cheeks.

"I can't… I can't go in there."

"It's okay man. I'll go sit with her right now. Catch your breath."

Damon patted Tyler's shoulder and walked through the doors. When he found Taylor's room he took a deep breath and walked in. No wonder Tyler couldn't be in here. Damon sat down and gently took her hand.

"You know Tay, if this is some elaborate way to get everyone talking, I'll hurt ya. Okay you need to open your eyes because Tyler is crying and that's freaking me out. You know me, I don't do tears. We all have our roles right? I am the jackass that doesn't give a fuck and helps Reid start the fights. Reid's the bad boy, Caleb's the leader, Pogue's the daredevil and Tyler is the peace keeper. Then you have Kate the shopaholic daddy's girl, Brooke the fashonista, Elena is the laid back one, Haley is the quick thinker and you are the tomboy. But we all have that one thing in common, we care about each other and have each other's backs no matter what. I mean if I want to get deep and technical, you're also the glue so wake up okay? Wake up."

Damon sat there getting more and more irritated by the beeping of the machines surrounding him. Half an hour later he stood up and left the room so the others could visit her too.

Four days later Taylor still hadn't woken up. Kate finally managed to get Tyler into the room by telling him that he would regret it if he never visited her. Brooke had painted Taylor's nails a different color every day. The girls had read from fashion magazines and talked nonstop about TV shows and reality TV and celeb couples. The guys just talked about sports and things like that. However, after four days, they were all starting to feel the stress and pressure, especially Tyler who had called their parents but they hadn't called back yet. The sad part, he's not that surprised.

**Taylor POV**

Everything hurt. My body, my hair and my eyes. I heard voices around me though. Brooke was arguing with Kate about which color red would look best and Tyler was wrestling around with Caleb for the remote to the television. I was just lying there taking it all in, slowly I managed to get my eyes open. Looking around I saw that I was in the hospital and that the whole group was there with me. When I saw Brooke and Haley share a hug I smiled.

"See, I knew you couldn't stay mad Davis."

Brooke slowly turned away from Haley and face the bed where I was still smiling.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah…maybe you could tell me how in the hell I got here."

Before they would answer my questions I was attacked with hugs and multiple kisses to my face. Then they called in a doctor to look over me. It's official, this summer is definitely not like the others.


	5. Miss Alot When In A Coma

After waiting for a bunch of test results to come back I was finally able to leave the hospital the day after I woke up. The others were getting things ready for me at the house so Damon volunteered to bring me home. He had brought his truck to bring me back, he threw my crutches in the back then gently lifted me into the passenger seat. Eventually we were on the road.

"You look better."

"Doc said I was out for the worst of it. I'm sore, still bruised and the crutches suck but it could have been worse. Anyway, I'm the tomboy?"

"You heard that?"

"Heard it all. It was like I was there but not. So you need to fill me in on the stuff they didn't tell me cause I know I am missing out on a few things."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Damon Alexander Salvatore you better tell me."

"Fine, relax. Tyler and Kate moved into the pink room which moved Elena into the black room to share with Reid. We all got a nasty shock when we walked out back yesterday and found those two practically going at it in the pool."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, that image will forever haunt me. The black room now has one bed. So that is three couples in one house."

"Dude."

"I know, there's more."

"More?"

"You know how Brooke does that hair twirl thing when she's like seriously interested in a guy?"

"The Davis Twirl yes, it has taken down many a strong man."

"Well Cal, Reid and I saw her doing that last night…when she was talking to Pogue."

"No way! Pogue?"

"Yup. He of course knows about the hair twirl."

"And knowing Pogue, he's the one playing hard to get."

"Of course. So for now you and Brooke are still in the red room."

"Yeah for now. Damon…how bad was Ty?"

"Pretty bad. He's gotten better though. More now that you're awake."

I nodded and stared through the truck window. My face wasn't swollen anymore but I still had a cut above my left eye and my chin was still scraped up. I had a bruise on the right side of my face and my arms were scratched from where I hit the road. I had a line from the center of my stomach that ended right above my belt line. My knee was in a brace and in pain.

"Earth to Sims."

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Just spaced out I guess."

"We're home."

Damon helped me out of the truck and we made our way inside. Turns out the others spent the morning decorating the house and ordering tons of takeout food for a little welcome home party. It was fun and anything that wasn't hospital food was welcome. I mostly sat back and watched everything around me. Tyler had his arm around Kate and to anyone that didn't know them, it would look like they had been together for years. Reid and Elena kept up a flirty banter that had the rest of us laughing, it worked well for those two. Haley, Caleb, Pogue and Brooke kept my interest the most though. With the looks Brooke is sending to Haley and Caleb is sending to Pogue, I am starting to think the hug I saw was a fake one. Tyler's voice broke into my thoughts.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car."

"Hilarious."

"Ty, I'm fine. I promise."

"Real promise or fake promise?"

"Okay, you and me outside. Let's go."

I got up from the couch and started making my way outback, I didn't need to look and see if Tyler was following, I knew that he was. We sat on the deck chairs by the pool and I looked right at him.

"Where's your head at Ty?"

"Gee I wonder."

"Tyler, I am here. And I am okay. I'm okay."

"But you weren't. You weren't okay, you were lying in that bed hooked up to a bunch of machines and I was terrified. You're all I got Tay."

"Like you'll ever be alone."

"I only have one sister. I can't lose you."

"You won't. I'll outlive you all."

"I hope so. No more walking in front of cars okay?"

"God do it once and I get labeled for life. Hey, did you call mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I left them a message."

"They never called back did they?"

"No, I'm sorry Taylor."

"Whatever, to be expected from them right? We should get back inside."

"Okay, come on I'll help you up."

We stood and went back into the house. The rest of the day was just about relaxing and watching movies. Everyone started heading to bed but I couldn't sleep. After laying in bed for a while I carefully climbed out of the bed and let the room making sure I didn't wake up Brooke. I went outback and walked down our private deck to the beach. Crutches and sand, a little complicated but I made it work. I sat near the water and just stared out at the ocean.

"Taylor?"

Looking over my shoulder I watched Reid walk down the beach and take the empty spot next to me.

"What's up Reid?"

"Saw you from the window. You okay?"

"I guess I got too much sleep the past few days."

"Your knee okay?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Reid Garwin has a girlfriend."

"Shut up."

I laughed and gently smacked his arm before putting a serious face back on.

"You really like her."

"Don't know when it happened but it did."

"You and Brooke. You both grew up."

"Had to happen sometime right?"

"True."

"You should get inside."

"I'm okay. You can go on in though."

"And leave you out here alone so Tyler can kick my ass? No thanks."

I shrugged but I knew that he was right. We sat outside for awhile, talking occasionally but not much. Reid and I had a lot in common, we were always comfortable around each other whether we were talking or not talking. After another twenty minutes Reid put his arm around my shoulder.

"Tay come on, it's cold out here."

"Okay."

Reid stood up first and grabbed my hands pulling me up to stand next to him. He handed me my crutches and we went back inside. Reid went upstairs while I made my way back to my bedroom. I got back into bed and finally fell asleep.

"Dude shut up, you'll wake her up!"

"Then stop poking me."

"Brooke!"

"Elena!"

"God both of you just shut up!"

I pushed back the covers of the bed and sat up, leaning against the head board. I glared at the two girls standing near the closet holding a shirt between the two of them.

"Brooke, give Elena her shirt back."

"But"

"NOW!"

"Wow, someone is a little bitchy."

"No someone is in pain. Pills please."

Elena grabbed the small bottle of pain pills and lightly tossed them to me. I fished one out and swallowed it before sinking back against the head board. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only eleven in the morning.

"Sorry we woke you up."

"It's okay. Anyone else here?"

"Damon is in the living room, Pogue and Reid are waiting for us and the others are who knows where."

"Double date?"

"Maybe."

"What's up with you and Po anyway?"

Brooke smiled and sat on the bed next to me, Elena quickly followed her ready for some girl talk.

"I really don't know. I mean after the whole Caleb and Haley thing I told myself that I would just stay single. Then I started talking to Pogue."

"And?"

"He was nice and fun and he took me on the motorcycle. I mean obviously we have talked in the past but this is the first time we actually spoke to each other about everything, no walls. And the abs really help."

"No shit."

Brooke and I laughed at Elena's blunt comment. They stayed for a few more minutes before Elena got up and headed out to the living room.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Elena tell them I'll be right out."

"Okay, later Tay."

"Later."

Elena walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I waited for Brooke to sit back down and get comfortable again before I opened my mouth.

"So you going to tell me the truth or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tyler told me that before they found out about the accident you talked to Haley and Caleb and everything seemed fine. Then at the hospital I saw you give Hales a hug. Now we're home, and I see death rays being burned into the back of her head and Cal looks ready to jump Pogue and beat the living hell out of him."

"Look your hurt and a lot has happened"

"Cut the crap, just tell me."

"What Tyler told you, about us talking and whatever, I told Haley and Caleb that they could be together but don't expect me to be okay with it. I told them that I would pretend like everything was fine so I wouldn't ruin the summer with everyone. The hug, that was just a moment of pure weakness, you were in the hospital and you still hadn't woken up. Tyler was in tears like every day and everyone was walking around on eggshells and we didn't know if you were going to wake up or not. I was scared and she was there. You know, for a minute I actually thought I saw the best friend she used to be and then when I close my eyes, I see her and Caleb in the corner of that club."

"What they did was horrible, even I can't deny that one. They put a lifelong friendship on the line and didn't think of the consequences. I don't want you to pretend Brooke, not for anyone."

"I figured it would be easier for everyone, no more taking sides. I don't want to tear the whole group apart."

"And you won't. So you, Haley and Caleb won't have the same relationship you use too, that's their fault. Make yourself happy Brooke that is what's important. So go and have fun with Pogue leave me with my pills."

"Okay, you become a pill popper I will so beat your ass."

"Noted. Now go before Reid comes in here looking for you. He has yet to maintain that whole patience thing."

"Okay. See you later."

"Have fun."

Brooke gave me a hug then walked out of the room. I laid there for a few more minutes before getting up, taking a shower and walking into the living room where Damon was playing a game on the TV.

"Damon?"

"Huh?"

"Can I tear you away from Call of Duty long enough to help me out with something?"

"What do you need?"

"Well first I should ask how you feel about having a new roommate."

"Why?"

"I want to move my stuff upstairs into the blue room and Pogue's stuff down here to the red room."

"Can you even make it up the stairs?"

"Listen jackass, I am injured not dead. Are you going to help me or what?"

"Fine…retract the claws killer."

I glared at Damon then went back into my room and started packing up all of my stuff that I had brought for the summer. It took well over an hour but finally I was upstairs in the blue room unpacking my stuff while Damon sat on his bed watching.

"So why are you doing this?"

"Because I know Brooke. Her and Pogue are pretty much together so instead of one of us getting kicked out later tonight I figured we could just beat them to it. I mean this might cause a total smack down between Caleb and Pogue in the living room but hey, Cal kinda brought that one on his own."

"Smart and oddly evil at the same time. So how did the rest of your school year go?"

"Dude we talked like every week."

"But I'm not one of the girls, you don't tell me about guys or any of the crap you talk to the others about."

"Yeah cause you, Ty, Po, Cal and Reid go all crazy over protective and tend to threaten any male within a ten mile radius."

"We worry."

I sighed and shoved my suitcase into the closet before turning to sit on my bed. Damon sat up a little straighter and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, I had a boyfriend for almost two months. The girls knew but I knew that as soon as I told one of you guys, well it would have led to a manhunt of some kind I am sure."

"What happened?"

"He didn't like to share. Hated it when I would hang out with Tyler and got particularly jealous when I brought up the group. When I told him that it was a tradition to spend every summer together he said that I had two options. Option number one, stay in Ipswich with him. Option number two, come here and lose him."

"Well personally I think you made the right choice."

"Me too."

"You know what it is Tay?"

"What?"

"People like you and me, the way we're wired, we're better off on our own. Relationships and love, it just fucks things up. That's why we have the group."

Damon rested his hand on my shoulder for a minute then got up and left the room. I leaned back against the wall and just stared at the empty doorway. Where in the hell did that come from?


	6. You're Falling

As usual the time at the beach was going by way to fast. It was the morning of the Fourth of July, the girls and I, minus Haley, were in Brooke and Pogue's room getting ready for the annual party on the beach.

"We have to stick with tradition. Jean skirt or shorts, a white top and your hair however the hell you want it."

I glanced at the others and nodded yes slightly. I turned back to Brooke with a big smile on my face to keep her happy.

"Sure thing Brooke."

I was still on my crutches but the bruises and scrapes were gone. My knee hurt but not nearly as often as it did before. I looked through my clothes and settled with jean shorts and a white halter top. I threw my hair into a bun and did my makeup. As I was the first girl done getting ready so I walked out into the kitchen where Caleb was grabbing something to eat.

"Hey Taylor. Uh, is Brooke still mad?"

"Seriously Cal?"

"Right."

He went to walk outback where the rest of the guys were but I grabbed his arm and stopped him, forcing him to turn and look at me.

"You have no right to ask that. You seriously tore her heart into pieces."

"She doesn't seem that upset now that she's with Pogue."

"Are you kidding me? You cheated on her with her best friend. That is not only a betrayal to Brooke but the rest of us. How is anyone supposed to trust you two now? Pogue makes her smile, like an actual smile not a fake forced one she used to do after what happened at the club. I love you Caleb, you are one of my best friends and I love you. But you were a total asshole and you deserve to be upset when you see those two together. Did you ever stop to think that what you are feeling isn't even a tenth of what Brooke felt?"

I didn't wait for him to say anything; instead I turned away from him and went outside to sit on one of the deck chairs while I waited for everyone to be ready. I leaned back and closed my eyes enjoying the sun when I heard someone sit next to me.

"I heard what you said to Caleb."

"Hey Po."

"Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime. I was telling the truth, you do make her happy so if you are just having fun and you don't follow this through, I might…no, will kill you."

"I know. But I plan on following through. Do you ever stop to think about yourself?"

"What?"

"Well I have been noticing something since you and Damon started rooming together."

"You noticed that he is the messy one too?"

"Okay I have always known how messy he is, he gets it from me. I was talking about the looks you send him."

"What looks?"

"Please, your looks are the equivalent of the Davis Hair Twirl that sucked me right in."

I didn't respond right away. Instead I looked down at the pavement of the deck. I hate that everyone in this house is so damn aware of everything that goes on. It makes keeping secrets really difficult. Finally though, I met his gaze.

"Even if you're right, it doesn't matter."

"Why not? Best friends growing up and falling in love. It's obviously worked for the rest of us."

"Well we're different."

"How?"

"Something Damon said to me when I moved in with him. Relationships and love just fuck things up."

"So what? You're happy feeling this way and not acting on it?"

"No, but it's what I'm doing. I forgot my cell phone, better tell the boys to change before Brooke comes out here and kicks their asses."

I made my way back inside and went into the office that came with the house. We redecorated it of course. Instead of a desk and things like that we have a huge comfy couch and a pretty nice movie set up. I paced around the room the best I could with my crutches. I would go for a walk but that didn't work out so well for me the last time. Option two, get drunk as all hell. Yeah, option two wins. Stupid Pogue and his stupid soft side.

3 hours later I was well on my way to accomplishing my goal of getting drunk as possible. Thankfully the others seemed to be on the same page, plus they were so busy with each other that they didn't really notice. The fireworks here were always amazing but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Vodka and pain pills, doesn't scream smart to me."

"I'm not on the pills anymore. At least not today."

"So you're just drinking your body weight in Vodka?"

"Your point?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Reality is so much more complicated than life leads you to believe."

"You're losing me Tay."

"I feel like I am being torn in two different directions. I can either bury what I want, suck it up and move on. Or I could act on it and potentially screw up a lot of things. Vodka helps me think."

"Tay, maybe you should head home."

"I'm fine."

"Taylor."

"Back off Damon."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

I turned and faced him. Not really sure what I was thinking I reached up and kissed him. It didn't last long at all. I pulled back and walked away. When I got back to the house I changed and set up the couch in the old office. About an hour later I stopped thinking about what I dumbass I was and finally fell asleep.

**Damon POV**

Okay, was not expecting that to happen. I watched as she hurried away from me knowing that I should probably go after her but I couldn't. Instead I went to the bar and got another drink, then another, and another. I was still coherent enough to notice the redhead that came walking up to me and I clearly remember letting her lead me to her place. I drink, I screw and I forget. This routine might be getting a little old but I never complained before. At least I wasn't until I saw Taylor's face the next morning.

**Taylor POV**

When I woke up I rolled off of the couch and made my way into the kitchen. Kate had made breakfast and the others were sitting around the table.

"You look like road kill."

"Bite me."

"Bitchy."

I stuck my tongue out at Pogue and sat down gladly taking the plate of food that Tyler passed over to me. The sliding door opened and Damon came walking in wearing the same clothes he had the night before.

"Walk of shame. Nice."

"Yeah well at least he switched it up this time. A redhead instead of a blonde."

The guys were all laughing while the girls forced smiles but were sending me secret glances. I pushed my plate back and looked straight at Damon not bothering to hide my emotion. Not like he cared anyway.

"Tay, are you okay?"

"My knee is killing me. I think I should just crash down here for awhile. Stairs probably aren't a smart choice."

"Okay, I'll bring down clothes and stuff. You go lay down."

"Thanks Ty."

"Don't worry Ty, the girls and I will make sure she's okay."

I got up from the table and headed towards the office. The girls followed of course but didn't say anything until Tyler dropped off pillows, clothes and things like that. When he left the room Kate shut the door behind him.

"Tay are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like somebody just ripped your heart out of your chest and jumped up and down on it while wearing Stilettos."

"Thanks Elena. I'm fine. It's not like he knows how I feel. I never gave any indication."

"How is burying it any better?"

"It just is. Guys I wasn't lying about my knee. All I need are movies, pain pills and my pillows. I'll be couch bound for the day."

"Want some company?"

"Go spend time with your boys. I'm good."

A few minutes later I got them to leave me alone. I put on a movie, popped two pills and laid back on the couch thankful we bought the biggest, softest one we could find. Halfway through Ten Things I Hate About You there was a knock on the door.

"God Brooke I'm fine!"

The door opened and I groaned, girl can't take a hint. Sitting up I looked over the back of the couch and glared.

"Seriously?"

"I just need to talk to you."

"And I want to beat you with my crutches but we can't always get what we want now can we?"

"You caught me off guard."

"So naturally instead of talking to me about it you go and sleep with some girls who's name you probably don't even remember. I think you made your feelings perfectly clear."

"I already told you."

"I know. Relationships and love blah blah. You aren't built for it. Trust me I get it now."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hell I hurt myself. Just go Damon. Go."

"You're better off Taylor. Trust me."

Damon turned and left the room. I turned and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck made him such a bitch when it came to relationships? A few minutes later an idea popped into my head. I grabbed my cell and sent a text to Elena. Half an hour later she walked into the room with a bag of Taco Bell. God bless her.

"Here, drive through. What's up Tay?"

"I kissed Damon last night."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Last night. I kissed him and he went off with some red headed, skanky, and slutty whore."

"Want me to kick his ass? I so would."

"You and the others girls yeah I know. He just keeps saying things."

"Like what?"

"Relationships and love fuck things up. Apparently I am better off without him. What the hell happened to him?"

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"But he hurt you and I think you might be able to help him get over it so I am going to tell you. Damon was seeing Katherine. He was in love with her."

"Oh my god."

"He just shut himself down, started hating Stefan even more. The couple of weeks before coming here was an endless circle of booze and girls. I would have said something way sooner but you know Damon. He always has to be the strong one."

"Now I kinda feel like a real bitch."

"Maybe you just have to tell him how you feel. Make him listen."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Believe it or not, Reid has a smart sensitive side."

"Creepy slash cute. And what is it with the boys in this house being all mature lately?"

"I have no clue but it's scaring me. So, what are we watching?"

"Only a true American Classic, The Boondock Saints."

"Nice, move over gimps."

"Always with the names."

I made room on the couch so Elena could take the seat next to me. We were still there when Brooke walked in with hands on her hips.

"Now this is just sad."

"Thanks."

"Have you been sitting here all day?"

"Yup."

"Okay eww. Go shower, we're going out to dinner. Girls' night that you are obviously in need of. So move."

"Does this girls' night include all of the girls?"

"For you yes it does. Just take the knives away from me."

"Funny."

"Hilarious, now go."

Elena and I got off of the couch and went off to our rooms so we could get ready for the night. I know Haley just wants things back to normal and Brooke wants to make me happy so they would get along even if it's just for tonight. Maybe a forced girls' night is just what I need.


	7. I'm Sorry

So call me a coward, I've spent the past six weeks avoiding Damon like he's some sort of plague. Yeah, I'm awesome aren't I? August 15th, we're only here for two more days before everyone has to pack up and leave for home then school quickly after. A few weeks ago I made the true coward move, I got a dorm on campus. Pogue easily bought the 'I think it's the better choice for my first year' excuse. Damon however, not so much. Tonight is the big cookout that we have been doing the past couple years. The girls seem to think it's a good time to talk to Damon. So thinking about it really I have two choices. I could talk to him and maybe get my heart broken or I could ignore him and the girls could break my neck. Sadly the heart break seemed a better choice than the broken neck. At least there was one bonus to the past few weeks, Haley and Brooke have started a tentative probationary 'if you fuck up again they won't find your body' friendship.

"Taylor are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, come on in."

My door opened and the girls walked in ready to go outside. I put on my new knee brace and followed them into the kitchen to grab the food that had to go outside. Thankfully I have been off of the crutches for the past few days. The guys were in charge of making the food, that might possibly end badly.

"Beer or mixed?"

"Uh water thanks."

The evening went by quick. We were all having a good time. All of the couples except Haley and Caleb were all talking. Figuring out how to go to school indifferent states and still see each other was the main topic of choice. I grabbed the four small card keys from pocket.

"Okay, your stuff is already packed into Ty's Hummer and in Haley's Jeep. Same hotel different floors, the room numbers are on the back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, go and be with each other. Besides without you guys here, cleaning will go way faster than it usually does. So go."

"Thanks Tay."

"Go."

I got them up and out the front door and had the dishes started all within twenty minutes. It took four hours but the dishes were done and the house was clean and the bedding was washed. Damon helped which was, well, tense and awkward. He went outside after a while. I decided to suck it up and I went to find him. It was easy enough, Damon loved the water, he always sat as close as he could. I stopped walking when I was a few feet away from him.

"I don't want to hate you, hell I can't hate you. The past few weeks of not talking to you have sucked so much. But it sucks because I fell in love with you. I didn't want too, you so much as told me not too but I did."

"Why me?"

"Because as arrogant, narrow minded, manipulative and as like as you can be…you're also caring, sweet, charming and drop dead gorgeous which yes sounds slightly shallow. Because when I called you in tears two years ago because my parents forgot my and Tyler's birthday you flew out to Ipswich. Because you're the only guy that makes me feel the need to spill my guts to you. So there it is, that's everything. Please, say something."

He didn't stand up or turn to face me. Standing here talking to his back was frustrating but I kept my cool. After standing there like an idiot for what felt like years, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It's cold, you should head inside."

Okay, I was wrong. The broken neck would have been the better choice.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I want a T-Shirt."

"I'll be sending out entire outfits in a few days."

"And you'll call?"

"Every day."

"One more hug?"

I laughed and gave Brooke another hug. She and Reid were the first ones to leave today. She stepped away from me and went to Pogue. I looked over to Reid.

"Manwhore."

"Slore."

I laughed and gave Reid a tight hug. When I let him go I wiped away the tears and smiled up at him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah, at Haley's. Take care of yourself."

"Have to now. Got a girl waiting for me."

"Bye Reid."

"Bye."

He said another goodbye to Elena then got into the taxi right behind Brooke. When theirs turned the corner another one pulled up to the house. This one was for Caleb and Kate. After saying goodbye to them I helped Elena put her stuff into the back of Damon's truck.

"He's a dumbass you know."

"You don't have to be mean to him."

"I know. Bye Tay."

"Bye El."

She gave me a hug then went to say goodbye to Tyler, Haley and Pogue.

"Chances I'll see you before Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe, if you're around when I stop to see Pogue."

"Right. I'll see you around Taylor."

"Goodbye."

Damon and Elena got into his truck and pulled away from the house. I walked inside with Pogue, Haley and Tyler to get the rest of our stuff and to lock up the house. We said goodbye to Pogue and Haley then got into the Hummer.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes and no."

"Same here."

"Wake me when it's my turn to drive?"

"Sure thing. Get some sleep."


	8. Epilogue

**Three Months Later**

"So in other words we do whatever it takes to get our clients a deal?"

"Basically yes Miss. Sims, you do. Okay class that's it for the day. Don't forget that your papers are due next class and have a great Thanksgiving."

I put my books and notebook into my bag and rose from my seat. On my way out of the door I ran straight into a solid, warm chest.

"Sorry, my fault."

"No it's fine. I still haven't mastered that whole texting and walking thing. I was told it was a hazard but I never listened."

Uh oh, I know that voice. That voice is supposed to be at Duke, like a safe ten miles away from me. I looked up and right into Damon's eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you actually. Pogue got you a plane ticket so you could fly to Haley's with us."

"Couldn't Facebook me?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Damon I have to pack and get things around."

"Well you can do that while I talk then can't you?"

He wasn't going to take no for an answer so I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and started walking to my dorm room. I thankfully had been able to snag a single room so I didn't really have roommates to deal with. It's not hard for me to make friends but sometimes I just like having my own space. Damon shut the door behind us and I pulled out my suitcase to start packing.

"I haven' seen you since the last day at the beach house, what do you want?"

"I want you to move in with me and Pogue, like you were supposed to."

"Gee wonder why that one fell through."

"I know okay? But I miss having you around, Pogue said you guys see each other maybe once a week and he misses you too. I fucked things up I know that. Just move in with us, the apartment is huge, we have two extra rooms you can take your pick."

"I don't know Damon."

"Maybe I can change your mind."

"And how would you do that?"

"Tell you I'm in love with you."

My hand froze on the pile of clothes I was putting into my suitcase. He did not just go there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and facing him. He was just standing there leaning against the door with a slight smile on his face. Damn him for looking good right now.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Damon, that night on the beach, I spilled my heart out to you. I told you everything, I told you that I was in love with you that I wanted to be with you. Do you remember your response to that moment? You told me that it was cold out and I should go inside. And hey if we want to go further back I can always bring up the night I kissed you and you slept with somebody else."

"I'm an ass you already knew that."

"Why now? What is so different now?"

"It took me three months to finally get the courage to tell you that I am in love with you, I want you."

"Three months to late don't you think?"

"Or, three months of distance to make things better?"

"This is not a joke Damon."

"I know that."

"You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? It's not. it's just garbage and it's pain. You know what's better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it."

"Okay, you want to tell me what that all means?"

"How do I know this is real? You so much as told me that relationships screw everything up. You don't believe in it Damon, I don't want to feel that same pain that I felt at the beach. I can't feel that again. I get it okay? Katherine hurt you and that sucks and I am sorry but I am not her."

"How do you even know about that?"

"Please like anything stays a secret with our friends."

"True. I know that I hurt you and that I was an asshole and I don't think I'll be able to apologize enough for that. But I'm here now and I am telling you that I am in love with you. What do say Taylor, take a risk with me?"

Here it was, the one moment I was hoping would happen that night at the beach. He was telling me what I wanted to hear, hoped to here even. But it was the risk part that was scaring the hell out of me. I mean can I do it again? Tell him I love him, be together and potentially be opening myself up to another heart break like the last one? Damon seemed to be following my train of thought.

"You're scared of getting your heart broken again I get it. But I needed to tell you."

"Shut up, just for a second."

I started pacing back and forth thinking of everything that just happened in the past twenty minutes. When did my life turn into such a soap opera, when I came to UNC I was hoping for more of a GREEK vibe, maybe find my own Cappie? Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing? Oh that's right, sitting here talking to myself when the guy that I am still in love with stands there waiting for me to say something. I turned to look at Damon who hadn't moved from his position leaning against the wall. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Does this mean you're moving in?"

"Might need some more convincing."

"By all means."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I KNEW IT!!!"

I barely had a chance to register anything when Brooke threw herself on me at the airport. When she saw Damon holding my hand I thought she was going to die of a heart attack, she jumped me before even glancing at Pogue.

"I knew you two would work it out."

"He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be. You should go hug your boy now."

She laughed and launched herself into Pogue's arms, he was more prepared than I was, didn't even stumble. I laughed to myself and let Damon pull me through the airport to baggage claim, it took a while but finally the three of us had our bags and were walking out to the car Brooke rented when she got here. It took some convincing to get her to stay at Haley's but she relented. When the summer ended they were trying to start over as friends, the road has been rocky to put it nicely. When we got to Haley's everyone was already there waiting for us. Brooke had texted ahead and told everyone, and I quote, "Damon finally sucked it up!" He didn't find that quite as funny as I did. It was that night at dinner when I thought all hell was going to break loose.

"So Haley and I have some news."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news…we're getting married this summer at the beach house."

I looked from Brooke, to Haley, to Caleb and to Pogue. Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving vacation.

**The whole part about the romantic notions and pain and garbage is a speach Haley had during season five of One Tree Hill.**

**Sequel is in the works. **


End file.
